Operation Jaylor
by xxxhopexxx
Summary: Nick and, miley are trying thier best to get jaylor back together. both of them fall in love with eachother in the process. But, they won't admit it. Niley and Jaylor
1. Chapter 1

**_Operation Jaylor_**

Miley's POV:

It was a beautiful day in California. Today the Gray Brothers where moving back next door. And, so was my best friend Taylor Swiftly. I think it will be a little awkward because I'm in between their houses. And, Taylor is still a little mad about the Jaylor breakup. I pushed it to the back of my mind and, saw Selena and, Demi come up to me.

"So you excited about them moving here?" Demi asked. "yeah, I'm so glad the Gray brothers and, I are friends now. It'll be just like old times" I said. "yeah maybe Niley will get back together." Selena said. "Shut up, we're just friends." I said as I blushed. " OMG, your totally blushing, Nick and Miley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Demi and Selena said and, sang. irolled my eyes.

Soon, we heard a moving van. The Gray brothers came out of their car. Selena, Demi, and, I ran up to them and gave them hugs. Selena took Kevin and, Demi took Joe. So, the only one left was Nick. He opened his arms wide open. And, gave me a look that said " get over here, my arms are getting tired." I giggled and, started walking towards him. I heard a very sweet, innocent, voice that screamed " Miley!!!!!!!!!" I turned around and, saw my favorite Gray." Frankie" I said as I hugged him with all my power. " hey, that was supposed to be my hug Frankie." Nick said. "well Miley loves me better, right Miley." Said Frankie. " yeah" I said and, kissed his cheek. " Well I see I'm not loved." Said Nick as he pouted. I rolled my eyes and, gave him a huge hug and, a kiss on the cheek.

I soon, heard a loud voice scream. I turned around to find Selena and, Demi running towards Taylor. I immediately let go of Nick and, made my way toward her. All three of us hugged her so tightly. " guys I need to breathe." Taylor said. We all let go.

So, you guys are coming over to my house for dinner right?" Taylor asked,. We all nodded. " Wait a minute, Miley said she was coming to our house for dinner." Joe said. " um, he's right. I completely forgot about that" I said. Taylor looked disappointed. " Maybe I can come to both" I said. "no that won't dew" said Joe, in a very mean tone. Next thing I knew Taylor was pulling one of my arms while Joe was pulling the other. Selena and, Demi where trying to stop Taylor. While Nick and, Kevin where trying to get Joe to stop. And, I was yelling " girl in pain". Both finally let go and, I said " guys we'll all have a dinner party at my house. " no way Mi." Said Taylor. I gave her my famous puppy dog face, knowing it always worked on her. "okay." she said. Joe soon, said " I'm not going." I said "we have you favorite cookies, ice cream, and you can have a barney marathon." "Deal" He said, with his eyes glowing with delight. " okay then, it's settled dinner party at my house at 8." Every one nodded and, left. I hoped Joe and, Taylor wouldn't kill each other at dinner.

* * *

I've decided I'm going to make Their Smile and, Operation Jaylor separate stories. Their smile will only be written in Noah's and, Frankie's POV. But the other Stewart's will help with Noah's plan. I'm not going to make the jemi story. Sorry to those who wanted it. What did you think about the first chapter of operation Jaylor? Should I keep making it or not? Review please. Or message me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Operation Jaylor**_

Nick's POV:

We where all ready for the dinner party. Joe was still rambling about how excited he was for the barney marathon. He soon started to fix his hair. " What, are you trying to impress Taylor." I teased. " Of course not." He said. " You always fix your hair when you want to impress a girl." Come on who is it. Is it Demi, Selena or, Miley. " It better not be Miley, you know she's mine." I blushed at the sudden comment. you still love her" Joe questioned. " stop changing the subject." I said. " it's not Selena, Demi, or, Miley. It's Mrs., Potato head." he said. Soon Kevin said "time to go."

We all got to Miley's and, saw all the girls listening to Forever and Always. They didn't notice us. Taylor looked so happy. Selena said "Tay maybe you where a little to hard on Joe." "I know Sel, since many people think that I hate him I've lost a lot of fans. And, gained many haters." Taylor replied. " But I've decided that maybe I shouldn't be famous, I want to be normal. And, I've got haters and can't stand it when people hate me." Miley opened her mouth to say something but, then Joe suddenly said. " you'd be destroying a lot of hearts because there are a lot of little kids who look up to you. Everyone has haters and you should be following your dreams. This is your dream, right? Taylor nodded. "thank you" she said. Joe said. " we should be friends, lets put the past behind us." Taylor nodded in agreement. And, both of them hugged. The girls all went aww! I swore I saw Joe blush.

Dinner was amazing. All our favorite foods. Chinese ,Mexican, Italian, hot dogs, cheese burgers, pizza and, much more. The parents where upstairs. Noah, Frankie and, Madison where in Noah's room. Kevin and, Brasion where the wii. Trace and, Brandi left a couple of minutes ago. Selena, Demi, and, Taylor where playing with Miley's dogs and, my dog. . Joe was eating and watching his barney marathon. And, finally Miley and, I where looking at old photo albums. I saw a picture of her when I asked her out. Joe and Frankie wanted to capture the moment. That was the happiest day of my life.

_Flashback:_

_I was so nervous. I mean if Miley said yes, she would be my first girlfriend. I didn't know what to do. I knew it had to be something romantic. Something she couldn't say no to. Kevin was filming the whole thing. And, Joe was taking a picture. I went over to the guitar. Frankie threw a pebble at her window. And, the Miley Stewart came out. She looked beautiful and, I started playing Kung Fug Grip she started crying and, my heart felt like it was being ripped out. Then, stopped on with high heels. Did she really think I was that bad that she had to cry? She came outside. I was afraid she was going to slap me. But, instead she put her lips on mine and, wrapped her hand around my neck. I placed mine around her waist. "so will you go out with me?" I asked. She replied " yes, yes, a million times YES!!!!!!. That was the most romantic thing ever, thank you" Right then and there I knew Miley Ray Stewart was the only one for me. She gave me a peck on the lips before tuning to her house. Miley Ray Gray. I like it_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. I didn't notice that everyone was gone, except Miley. "you know we should get Jaylor back together" she said "no Miley" I replied. She gave me that puppy dog face she knew I couldn't say no to. After three minutes I finally said "okay". Miley did a very little happy dance. I chuckled at her. " Operation Jaylor is a go" Miley exclaimed

Just before we left and everyone was in the living room. Joe suddenly said" wait' he ran upstairs and, came back with a Mrs. Potato doll. He slowly kissed it and Noah and, Madison came and him. "Now she cheated on Mr. Potato head" they exclaimed. The party was surprisingly good especially since Joe and, Taylor became friends. I wonder how Operation Jaylor will go.

* * *

Okay guys here's the 2nd chapter of operation Jaylor. I'm so sorry I usually get out 2 chapter per day, but I promise the net few chapters will be longer. And, I have an idea for Frankie's plan in their smile. Lets just say it involves monkey suits. Review or message me. : )


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating for a couple of months. Things changed alot in my family. There were 2 deaths. I also had alot of boy problems. And I had alot of fights with my friends. I'm writting the next chapter of operation jaylor and Their smile. Thanks to all of those who are still going to read my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Operation Jaylor_**

Miley's POV:

I woke up the next morning and looked for my family. I saw a note. "Miley we didn't want to wake you. We went to IHOP." I read out loud. I looked at the time. It was 1. I thought of things to do that day after eating a bowl of cereal. Nothing at all popped into my mind and then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id, it was Nick. "Hey" said into the phone. "Hey Miles, when do you want to start on operation Jaylor?" He asked. "Um, I don't know. Why don't we start today?" I replied. "Alright, why don't we meet in your house and we can come up with ideas." He said. " Sure." I said and then hung up. 5 seconds later the door bell rang. I answered the door to sees Nick. "Come in" I said. " Are we really gong to do this?" Nick asked. " "Yeah" I said in an annoyed tone. He should be the first to know I always follow through with an idea.

We walked into the game room and started thinking of ideas. " I got nothing." Nick said. "Me too." I replied. "We could make Taylor dress up like Mrs. Potato head." Nick said. I pushed him off the couch and sighed. How are we supposed to get them together if we can't come up with anything. "We could get Selena and Demi in it" Nick said. "They would never want to help. They belive in letting faith taking it's course." I replied. " It's worth a try."

The next thing i knew was that we were at Sel's house. Nick rang the door bell and we waited. Acouple of seconds passed and no one answerd the door, and there was an akward silence. "So, do you think Taylor would want Joe back." I asked trying to get rid of the silence. " I don't know". Nick said. fially Demi came and let us in.

" Hey guys , why are you here today?" Demi asked sitting on the couch. "We wanted you guys to help us with operation Jaylor." Nick said. "Operation what?". Selena asked coming down the stairs. "We want you to help us get Tay and Joe back together." I said. "Why?" asked Demi. "You know they were the happiest when they were together." Nick said. "Fine" They said. After that we left.

Demi's POV:

After Nick and Miley left Selena and I rushed upstairs and went into her room revealing the whoe Stewart and Gray family. " Okay Niley wants to get Jaylor back together. So Joe, taylor no acting like a couple in front of them." I said. "We have to help them with Operation Jaylor so we'll have Operation Niley metting on Sundays and Fridays." Selena said.


End file.
